Technology in which a user can easily experience virtual reality or can watch 3D images has been developed through development of a display device and sustainable development of a content network. Particularly, for more realistic virtual reality experience, an exoskeleton device which controls motion of a human in accordance with movement of virtual reality contents has been developed.
However, the conventional exoskeleton device can be controlled in a situation in which rotational force of a motor is transferred to user's body, that is, a situation in which user's motion is controlled by operation of a motor, and is designed such that a user cannot freely move user's body when the motor is not operated, and a virtual reality device using only a single motor has less sense of reality.
Accordingly, in order to remove such incongruity of virtual reality and reality to further increase immersion, a demand for a clutch unit which controls user's motion through operation of a motor and allows a user to freely move user's body in a situation in which the motor is not operated has occurred.